


Ready.. Set.. Band!

by Yel



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Band Fic, Beginnings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel/pseuds/Yel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, how did Bon Jovi become Bon Jovi?</p><p>A not-so-fictional fanfic about how the band got together. This is very loosely based on statements from the Jon, Richie, David, Tico, Alec and Hugh about how they got started with the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready.. Set.. Band!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Jon, Richie, David, Tico, Alec and Hugh are REAL PEOPLE, while this work is purely fiction in itself despite the fact that it was based on statements from interviews with the members of the band themselves. This is not to be taken seriously; this was made in the name of fun.

David stared at his fingers, trying to get his head wrapped around the phone call that he had just received.

"Hey, Dave, it's John Bongiovi, and I've got a proposition for you."

"John? What is it?"

"I want you in my band."

"John, what? I'm in school right now, do you want me to give up Julliard for--"

"We might have a record deal."

"But John--"

"Think about it, and gimme a call back."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. John had already hung up, and Dave was left listening to rhythmic beeping of the dial tone. He put the phone down and took a seat at his piano, setting his elbows down on the keys and creating a loud, rather unpleasant noise.

'No one in school would've liked that.' he thought, grinning to himself as he imagined the looks he would've gotten if he had done that in front of his instructors. He sighed, re-positioning his arms so that his fingers were on the keys instead. Soon after, he found himself playing the familiar tune of his former band's Waiting For Your Reply.

He had quit the band to go to med school, and he quit med school for Julliard. Was he really going to give that up for another band that might just turn out to be just as big a disaster as the first one?

"We might have a record deal."

The words began to replay themselves over and over again in David's head as the song came to a close. When it ended, so did decision making time.

"Ah, screw it." he muttered, gently kicking the chair aside to make way for him to move the heck out of there and towards the phone.

This was going to be a good one.


End file.
